masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Overlord: Vulcan Station
Vulcan Station has an override control that must be activated to end the lockdown at Atlas Station. Acquisition This assignment is acquired during the mission on Aite, and deals with Project Overlord's geothermal power station. Dr. Gavin Archer directs Shepard to three other stations on the planet containing the VI and the overrides necessary to gain access to the VI. Walkthrough Getting to the Facility You will have the opportunity to change your squad if you had problems at Hermes Station then do so. As the Hammerhead moves through the tunnel to the station, two LOKI Mechs activate and try to stop the tank. However the Hammerhead just plows them into the rocks. As you regain control, Archer comes over the comm and advises caution at the facility. Probably because the facility hasn’t been heard from since they started the experiment, and it is a geothermal plant. Archer however, gets cut off, so you are on your own. The Hammerhead’s VI backs up what Archer says about the security drones as it says that it is present in the facility. Head down the rock ramp and jump over the lava stream and enter the facility. Just don’t fall in. As you reach the tunnel, there are steam vents inside that are venting the steam from the facility. Make your way through them until you reach the last one, where the Hammerhead’s VI will say that they will provide sufficient power to boost the vehicle’s lift capabilities. Use the last set to get further up and then head down the rock path into the facility. As you head up the path watch out because there is a Cerberus turret at the top that will open fire when you get too close. Move around and take it out, then continue. You come to a T-junction, head left to acquire some iridium, then head right. As you head down the right tunnel, do not boost as you will end up in a lava pit. As you get close, the Hammerhead’s VI says that the debris that is in the lava will support the Hammerhead’s weight. However the pieces move, so you have to pay attention and not go off the edge, or into the lave. If you have played Frogger, then this should seem very familiar, and it is. However you have to be quick, as the second you land on a piece of rock, it starts sinking into the lava, so move quick and think quicker and you will make it to the other side. Once you are there, use the steam vent to get up to the plateau, and then to the bay. Exit the Hammerhead to continue. Outpost Station When you regain control, a computer will say that the manual controls are off line and the core systems have been compromised. Head though the door ahead, up the stairs and around the corner. Once you are in sight of a long hallway, take cover as some LOKI mechs will be present to stop you from going further. Take them down. Once they are scrap metal, head into the room they were guarding and the facility’s computer will say that valve B3 is malfunctioning and manual intervention is necessary. Access the log, and then the computer console to resolve the problem and a nearby vent will activate. However the Rogue VI didn’t like that and shows its face on the console and the nearby research log. Once you are done, return to the Hammerhead. If you didn’t access the log before the computer, then you can’t hear the log. Moving On When you get back outside, the steam vent that you turned on is active and will provide you with enough lift to proceed to the next area. Head onto the vent and then follow the path. As you proceed you arrive at another Frogger like puzzle, however this time you have to get to the end of the lava pit, to the right to proceed. So think fast, move fast, and don’t fall in. Once you reach the other side you have a few places to go. :To the left is a plateau with turrets on top but the reward is some iridium. However be careful on top because the two turrets can quickly make mincemeat of the Hammerhead, so retreating and charging is the best strategy here. :To the right is a steam vent that takes up to a rocky and uneven plateau. Move along it and find another cash of iridium, and if you go to the end, a nice overview of the lava field below. Head back and go the lava river. This time you must travel upstream to get to your safe point, but be careful a death here will send you back to the Outpost Station. When you finally get to the other end, exit the Hammerhead to continue. Facility Interior When you exit head across the bay and open the door. Head though the hallway and when you enter another room, the computer will say that valve C4 has malfunctioned and required attention. Bypass the valve, to shut off the steam, and the VI comes over the comm and more unintelligible sound. The steam clears a path down and you can access a datapad for some credits. As you approach the rest of the catwalk beyond the body, falls, but you are safe, so head back up to the main level. Shoot the explosive container at the end of the other catwalk and head up. When you walk up, grab the med kit and keep climbing. When you reach the top find cover, quickly. There are LOKI mechs up here, and in addition to Assault Drones. Take them down, but stay in cover. If you are quick enough, there is an explosive container to the left of the first group of mechs, shooting it will take care of the three mechs that are right in front of you. There is another one on the upper level that can destroy a few drones, and the LOKI up there as well. Once all the mechs are down, head to the back of the platform and up the pipe to the top floor. Head into the door on your left, access the wall safe for some credits and the research log for some more info. Once you access the log, the VI will show its face again, preventing you from reaccessing the log. Head back out, turn left and head to the open door at the end of the catwalk. There is a medical station on the wall, so grab the medi-gel, and keep moving down the hall. When you reach a doorway, send your squad in first, and get into cover. There are some LOKI Mechs inside, a drone, and a YMIR Mech, so if you aren’t in cover, find some. Focus on the LOKIs and Drones first before the YMIR makes its appearance, however once it does, focus on it before it can get too close. Once they are all scrap, look around for a computer, near the entryway, and move on. Head up the stairs at the back and bypass the door at the top. When you enter, you find a LOKI mech trying to destroy the override console, however it fails and then turns. It puts it hands up, but the squad shoots one of its arms off. The mech then shoots back and its other arm is shot off. Then the VI withdraws control form the mech, and it runs away. Shepard pulls the override and Archer comes over the comm. However the line is static and breaks up Archer’s words. Shepard says that they have taken care of the override at Vulcan, a renegade interrupt shows up, taking it blows off the LOKI’s head, and they are moving on. Then the Hammerhead is shown leaving the station. Logs Enemies *Turret *LOKI Mech *YMIR Mech *Assault Drone Mission Summary *Debrief *Experience: 250 (312) *Credits: 9000 **Cerberus Funding: 3750 **Credits Found: 5250 *Resources **Iridium: 2000 Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Assignments Category:DLC